


Like Wolf, Like Lion

by skyheart



Series: Ingrid Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Passion, Personal Growth, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyheart/pseuds/skyheart
Summary: Long ago Ingrid let Yuri slip away, but she's no longer that girl.Ingrid Rarepair Week, Day 3: Post-War
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Series: Ingrid Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973446
Kudos: 8





	Like Wolf, Like Lion

Ingrid felt Yuri on top of her. Her bed was barely big enough for the both of them but her room offered lots of privacy for the two of them. She wanted nothing more than to turn her mind off and enjoy the feel of his lips against hers but she couldn’t.

Her body clutched under him and she kept her eyes shut tightly. She felt him pull away. A disappointment washed over her. He was stopping.

“You’re not enjoying this. We can’t go further.”

She opened her eyes to see him looking over her with crossed arms. “Yuri, no! I want this experience. I want to do this with you.”

He shook his head. “You say that my dear but your body is telling me a different story. You keep wanting to fight me. I will not have you put a scratch on my beautiful face.”

Ingrid reached out and touched his face. Goddess, he was gorgeous. Any man or woman would be blessed to have him as she did but she was messing it up.

Yuri was sexy and fierce. Dangerous and thrilling. He excited Ingrid in ways she didn’t even know she could be excited. Yet he terrified her, but it wasn’t him that scared her. No, it was other people.

What would people think if they knew? What would they say about Ingrid if they saw her with Yuri? Would they think she was just a foolish girl getting caught up with this dangerous man? A frog trusting a scorpion. Or perhaps they would think Ingrid was just like him? A wolf in lion clothing. She wasn’t as virtuous and knightly as she made herself out to be.

Yuri sighed. He moved off of Ingrid’s bed.

She fought back the urge to beg him to stay. She really wanted him to stay. She wanted to try. Ingrid wanted to let herself go. She wanted to let him have her.

He must have noticed the disappointment. He placed a kiss on her forehead. His lilac eyes locked on hers. “We’ll try this again. When you’re ready.”

Alone in her bedroom Ingrid buried her face in her pillow to muffle her screams. She had him and she let her mind ruin everything.

* * *

The tavern Ingrid decided to visit was very lively. A live band playing and plenty of people chatting with each other. The king had given her the day off because he felt that she was overwhelmed. She had no idea why she believed coming to a tavern was going to relax her. She felt so out of place. It had taken several attempts for her get the barkeeps attention and she was still waiting on her ale when someone sat beside her.

She looked over to see a familiar face in a brown cloak. He slid an ale over to her with a smile. “It’s been a while, Ingrid,” said Yuri.

He was just a beautiful as when she’d last seen him during the war. They had fought side-by-side but were never able to rekindle what they briefly had during their school days. Ingrid kicked herself all the time for failing to get out of her head and get what she wanted.

“Yuri, thank you! I had no idea you were here in the kingdom.” She took a sip from her ale. The foam fizzled in her mouth and she choked on the bitter flavor. She forgot how much she hated ale.

He laughed at her. “I’ve been in town. I’ve actually been attempting to have a meeting with the king but he seems to be dodging my request.”

“Dimitri is rather busy. I’m sure he’ll get back to you when he’s free.”

“Sounds like you two are still close. Do you think you could get me in to see him?”

Ingrid raised an eyebrow at him. Perhaps it was the single sip of alcohol getting to her, but she had an idea. “Perhaps,” she said trying not to sound too giddy. “But what’s in it for me?”

Yuri flashed her a devilish grin. “My, my, Ingrid. Aren’t you bold? What happened to my proper Lady?”

She blushed at Yuri’s fawning over her. “Let’s see war, the knighthood, staying up all night wondering if I made the right choices in life. Those can change a woman.”

Yuri’s brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. “You’re still just as adorable.”

Ingrid bit her lip. She could no longer kid herself she had always wanted Yuri. When she was with anyone else, she was just settling. “Do you live far from here?” she asked.

Yuri shook his head. “I’m staying at an inn nearby.”

Ingrid downed the glass of ale quickly. She needed it for courage. Wiping the foam away from her mouth she slammed the empty glass down. “I’ll walk you home.”

* * *

It didn’t take long for them to get undressed once they arrived at Yuri’s room. He was everything she had imagined all those years ago. He was attentive and addictive. It was very rare that Ingrid felt taken care of, but Yuri was attending to needs she didn’t even know she had. He was touching her in all the right places and discovering new ones.

Once they were finished Ingrid rested against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat steadily. She felt relief. All the years of regret faded from her body. She has finally done something for herself. Damn, the nobility, and the kingdom. She looked up at him.

Beaming Yuri placed a kiss on her forehead. “Has anyone said you look radiant after being fucked?”

Ingrid shook her head. “I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure.”

“It’s a shame because you’re glowing. It’s beautiful,” commented Yuri before he bit her shoulder.

Ingrid shuddered at the feeling of his teeth against her. It was intense. “Thank you,” she said trying to hold back her delight in how much attention he was giving her.

She pulled herself off of him before she got too comfortable in his arms. “I should get going.”

“Not staying the night?”

“I don’t want to be seen sneaking into the knights quarters.”

Yuri chuckled to himself. “Somethings don’t change.”

“Pardon?” Asked Ingrid digging around the sheets for her small clothes.

Yuri pressed a kiss against her shoulder blades. “You’re still worried about other what other people think of you. I honestly would have guessed you had outgrown that.”

Ingrid stopped searching and turned to face him. He flashed her his devilish grin. He reached out and cupped her face. “It’s why you couldn’t soften under me when we were younger. Your reputation was holding you back. Of course, you were always special. I never wanted to ruin you.”

“I didn’t think you would ruin me. I wanted you more than anyone else, but…”

“But you were worried still. What would they say if they knew little Lady Galatea was sending her night with me? If they saw her sneaking into the abyss to see me?” He teased her.

He was right. She might have been brave enough to let him have her but she still couldn’t stop wondering what people would think. She was worried that Felix, Sylvain, or heaven forbid Dimitri knew she was spending her days with someone like Yuri. She didn't want them to know that she loved the feeling of Yuri's lips on her mouth and her body. She stopped herself mid-thought.

Someone like Yuri. What did that mean? A liar, cheater, murder? She lied to her troops and herself when they were losing. She cheated at combat. She killed men from the comfort of her Pegasus. Ingrid wasn’t that different from Yuri. Perhaps there wasn't much different from a lion and wolf. She only pretended that there was.

Someone like Yuri. He knew his way around spices and lovemaking. He was beautiful and smart. He wasn’t pure of heart but who the hell was.

Ingrid presses herself against him. “Little Lady Galatea doesn’t care what anyone thinks.”

“Is that true?” He asked letting his fingers trace her curves.

Ingrid nodded shivering at his delicate touch.

Yuri dug his fingers into her skin. Ingrid winced. “You’re not worried about being seen sneaking around with a bad boy?”

She shook her head indulging in the feeling of his nails piercing her hips, she was hoping they’d leave a mark. Any scars Yuri gave her would be preferable to the ones she earned in battle. At least those she’d look with memories of lust instead of war.

She pulled him into a deep kiss. Yuri moves his hands from her hips into her hair. He tangled his hands in her short blonde waves. They parted to catch their breath, but remained tangled in each other.

“I’m staying the night,” declared Ingrid.

Yuri smirked at her. “What about the knights catching you sneaking in?”

Ingrid rolled her eyes. “Who says I’m going home in the morning?” The knights could manage without her. She had given so much of herself to knighthood she refused to part with more. She didn’t want to let Yuri go again.

They found themselves in a nice position, Yuri cuddled against Ingrid’s chest. Their legs wrapped up each other, she liked the feeling of him not wanting to let her go. It was wonderful to be desired by someone so desirable. She had helped win a war, but the feeling didn’t compare to this. She had finally won the battle against herself and she could indulge in the hot passionate victory.


End file.
